Admirers Scare Me
by Dranzen
Summary: AU Hilary has an advice column at her school, and she's constantly getting emails about the one thing she doesn't understand: Relationships. One day, a mysterious byakko.dream mails her and she starts to understand her own ill-given advice...
1. Chapter 1

**Admirers Scare Me**

_Heh heh…I've been meaning to write this for a while. I like it and I hope that other people like it too._

_Warnings: Mentioned Shonen-ai :D_

**Chapter 1 – So It Begins…**

"Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring."

Red eyes scanned the different e-mails with a dreamy glaze in her eyes. All the letters were about the same things, plenty of people had written to her more than once. Why her advice column was so popular…Hilary had no idea.

Tyson had told her it was because she gave good advice. To him, good advice is to tell Kai that you like him.

Hilary smiled at the thought. Tyson didn't seem to care what anyone thought about him. Not until the transfer student came to their Junior High…Kai Hiwatari. Russian, cold, and oh so very hot.

After a moment, Hilary turned back to the screen, frowning at the longest one to date. The fourteen-year-old girl decided to read it, quickly finding that it was a Cheerleader complaining about a failing grade in her Math class.

With a groan, Hilary banged her head on the desk. It was the best thing she had, and she had to have something written up by tonight. She yawned and glanced at the computer clock, frowning. It was getting late. If she wanted to be awake for class tomorrow, she needed to hurry up and finish this.

Stretching, Hilary straightened and began typing a full out response to the stupid Cheerleader's letter.

About fifteen minutes later, Hilary had answered two others. She still needed one more, since she normally did four.

Only problem was, she had gone through all of her e-mails and letters, and there wasn't any left for her to respond to.

Hilary sighed and began looking through them again, hoping that there was one that she had missed, or she would be forced to answer yet another letter complaining about how horrible someone's love life is, or how much they love someone…

Ugh.

Muttering to herself, Hilary quickly logged into her e-mail, expecting an empty Inbox. Her eyes widened, however, when she saw a new message. The bolded blue print made her frown. It had to be an e-mail for her article; no one knew her personal e-mail address…at the risk of people knowing that she wrote the column.

* * *

**From: **byakko.dreams

**Sent: ** April 23rd 9: 47 PM

**To:** helphama

**Subject: **You never know…

Dear Hilary,

My name is byakko.dream, as far as we're concerned at the moment, and I have been reading your column for a very long time. I have heard a few complaints from people, but there is always a critic out there.

By now you're probably wondering how the _hell_ I know your name. Well…it was completely by accident, thank you very much. I did not waste my time stalking you…though I'm guessing I should have. Stalking you would have been so much fun.

Excuse me; I must be freaking you out pretty badly by now. I'm sorry; it was not my intention to do so.

The truth is that I hope you reply to this, Hilary Tatibana. I've admired you for a while now. I don't mean for you to reply through the newsletter, if that's what you're wondering. No, I mean for you to reply to me through E-Mail. Perhaps…we can talk a little more.

Yours Truly,

byakko.dream, your Secret Admirer

* * *

Hilary's mouth dropped open and she stared at the screen for a moment, debating on whether or not she should answer it. This byakko.dream could be anyone…one of her friends at school playing a trick on her, the Editor of the School Newspaper, or even some stalker she might have met online. 

A shiver ran up the girl's spine at the thought. Maybe she had accidentally revealed some personal information…

Hesitantly, Hilary clicked the reply button overtop the E-Mail and began typing furiously back to her 'Secret Admirer.' She could hardly believe that this person actually knew who she was, let alone admired her.

* * *

byakko.dream sat in front of his computer, nibbling at a nail nervously. It was a bad habit of his, he knew that but…he couldn't help but panic. What had convinced him to write to her? 

It wasn't that he didn't actually feel that way it was just…

Taking a deep breath, byakko.dream relaxed and stared up at his bedroom ceiling. It had to be done eventually…

* * *

"Oh my god, isn't he the _cutest!_" 

Hilary rolled her eyes at the nonstop squealing of her schoolmates, Emily Star and Mariah Ying, both who were gawking at the group of guys playing basketball.

More specifically, a certain _guy _playing basketball. Rei Kon just seemed to be the bishie of every girl's dream, other than Hilary of course. She hadn't had any interest in guys for ages.

With a sigh, Hilary turned back to the book she held in her hand. It was the guy's turn to play, since the girl's needed a break. Though, from the breathless appearances of both Emily and Mariah, not many girls seemed to be actually resting.

"Tyson! Catch the damn ball!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

Hilary laughed lightly at Tyson and Kai. Her blue-haired friend was struggling with the ball, trying desperately to catch. Tyson was good at most sports, but Hilary guessed that Basketball just wasn't his thing.

After a moment, Hilary's eyes fell on Rei as well. He was smiling and laughing with his teammates about something…something she didn't really care about.

Hilary huffed a bang out of her eyes, shaking her head. What was so great about this one guy? He didn't _look _any different than a lot of the guys in the room…let alone in the school. Just another 'cool' guy playing the part and spending his days acting like an idiot.

Hilary's mind turned off Rei for the moment, since she had her own problem to worry about then…guy problems.

byakko.dream…

A thoughtful look fell on Hilary's face as she thought about what he was like. From that one, kind of short e-mail, Hilary hadn't perfectly understood what byakko.dream was like.

She had not yet told Tyson about that e-mail…and she didn't plan to for a while. Not until she fully understood what she was getting herself into by replying to that message.

* * *

**From:** hamahelp

**Sent: **April 23rd 10: 03 PM

**To: **byakko.dream

**Subject: ** RE: You never know…

byakko.dreams,

I am mildly disturbed by thee fact that you know my name, and the thought has crossed my mind that you are a stalker. And it has not left.

However, I am willing to listen to how you know me and exactly how you got this e-mail address. Your name is a hard one to go by, no? How about telling me the truth.

I was immensely surprised by the content of your e-mail for more than one reason, and I would love it greatly if you discontinued to confuse me with your, er, interesting choice of words.

Reply quickly,

Hilary Tatibana

* * *

A frown spread across his lips. He got an answer, but it was not the answer that he was looking for… 

After a moment, he straightened in his chair and began typing at the computer quickly. How much information would he give away…?

Not enough for her to know who he was, that was for sure. He wasn't ready to go that far…

* * *

"What's the matter with you today Hil?" asked a tall, blue-haired girl as she seated herself next to Hilary. "Are the popular kids getting at you again?" 

Hilary blinked and then smiled, shaking her head. "No…just a little…confused I guess." She shrugged. "Where's your brother Mariam?"

Mariam shrugged. "I don't know. What Tyson does is not for me to care lately…" she muttered, poking at her salad. Mariam often got a little touchy on the subject of her brother lately, mostly because she didn't like the fact that Tyson was constantly busy with his newly found boyfriend.

Hilary sighed and ate a fry, looking around the busy cafeteria. It was emptier than usual, probably because everyone was outside, enjoying the nice day. They hadn't had such a sunny day for weeks, thanks to the constant snowfall, and now that all the white stuff had melted…

People couldn't _help _but enjoy their long period of warmth.

"Just you wait and see," muttered Hilary later into the Lunch Hour. "They'll all be complaining about how they wish it was snowing, that it's too hot."

Mariam sniggered. "Isn't that the truth?" She grinned and shook her head. "Always a critic Hil, always a critic."

"And very proud of it too!" Hilary smiled and then stood up with her tray. "I'm going to go and find Tyson." She announced, starting away.

Mariam hesitated for a moment, and then got to her feet as well, following the brown-haired girl. "Wait! I'm coming too!"

* * *

"They were eating." 

"I swear, food has taken the romance out of their lives."

Hilary and Mariam looked at each other and then laughed, started towards Kai and Tyson. The two were sitting together, Tyson laying down on the grass with a content look on his face, Kai just shaking his head at the Japanese boy.

"So…you guy's ready for class?" asked Hilary, crouching behind them. Mariam planted herself next to her, frowning at her brother.

"Good god Tyson…this isn't the time to be taking a nap."

"Aw man…leave me alone Mariam!"

"Yeah, as ready as we'll ever be." Replied Kai, rolling his eyes at the two Kinomiyas. "Though…I doubt Tyson is going to stay awake the entire time…"

"Hey Kai," spoke up Mariam, staring at him for a moment. "How come when you speak, you don't have a Russian accent?"

Tyson opened his eyes, sitting up and looking at Kai too. "Hey…that's true…"

Hilary and Kai just shook their heads at them.

"Don't be idiots."

"That was a rude question!"

* * *

**From:** byakko.dream

**Sent: **April 24, 12: 33 PM

**To:** hamahelp

**Subject: **Re: RE: You never know…

Dearest Hilary,

I did not mean to offend you/freak you out in anyways. It was most certainly NOT my intention. I realize that I should explained myself a little more clearly to you, so that you didn't feel as threatened by my e-mail.

I got to the same school as you, and I'm in the same grade…hm…what else can I tell you? I would tell you everything, but…at the moment, that's just not possible. It would ruin everything. I'm sure you understand the importance of a secret identity.

Hilary, I don't know you that well, as a friend, but I know you as a classmate. You're the bravest, honest, most wonderful, though rather critical, person I have ever had the opportunity to meet, and I know for a fact that you either don't notice me or hate me.

Heh. It's funny, how the table has finally been turned…

Yours Truly,

byakko.dreams

* * *

Hilary blinked at the computer screen, frowning at the Sent date. That would mean that this…byakko.dreams guy was either a liar and really was a stalker or… 

Someone at her school with a laptop.

Hilary bit her lip, thoughtfully. Yes, she understood the important of keeping your own identity secret…she had thought about it too much. The danger of being hated at school, insulted and most likely bullied at school because of her advice…

What did he have to hide?

"Heh…he's probably just a coward behind a keyboard…" muttered Hilary, moving the cursor to shut the window. It wasn't worth replying to…

She hesitated and then cursed and mentally kicked herself before beginning to write a response.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story! Please review and tell me what you think. :)_

_-Dranzen_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! Alright, I am not going to answer each individual Review right now, but I will tell you:_

_It is not Kai because he's dating Tyson, It isn't Tyson because he's dating Kai. AND I do not under any circumstances support HilaryKai. Simple as that. -.-;;;_

_As for the other guesses... :) Wait and see._

_Kendo Baby: _Yes, it would be. Considering Tyson's gay and everything. xD  
_Kinaua: _Phwee!  
_Maiyuka: _I think I might...hm...  
_Bishoujo Mizuhara: _Thank you!  
_fadingdreams: _Thank you!  
_SeXyInOvAtIoN: _Gasp! Never! My stories are like my babies...  
_Hanishi: _Thank you.  
_Monkeyluv4646: _Am Doing  
_xxhehesnortxx:_ Um...thank you...  
_Kori Tenshi: _xD Alright, I'll try not to!  
_kamikazegirl: _Not tellling! Phwee.  
_ReisLilNekoJin: _:3  
_Orkin: _Eh? Sorry...but I can't understand your review...  
_CrystallineAngel: _Uh-huh!

**Chapter 2**

**From: **hamahelp

**Sent: **April 24, 10: 00 PM

**To: **byakko.dream

**Subject: **I want to know you

I want to know who you are. I know I shouldn't, and that I shouldn't keep typing this letter...but curiosity seems to have overwhelmed me. I need to know you. I don't know why but it's eating away at me and...and...

Gawd. Maybe it was a mistake to reply in the first place.

Is there any chance that we could meet, anytime soon?

-Hilary

* * *

A shiver ran through him as he read the message. It was short, but yet it meant so much… As weird as it felt, he thought he _knew_ Hilary more now…a side he would never see at school.

Ever…to meet?

His eyes clouded over a little dreamily at the thought, but he shook his head, fingers poised over the keyboard, almost as thought it were an art.

As he typed, his eyes drifted to the Digital Clock that sat on the desk next to him. He had to go soon… His eyes fell back on the screen and he continued to type, a cat snoring sleeping at his feet.

For now, he would remain byakko.dreams… only for now.

* * *

Hilary drummed her fingers impatiently on the long table. Late, late, late, late, _late. _She worked with a bunch of idiots this year.

She scowled as there was a large thump behind her and then sighed, turning around.

"Go away, Tyson." She grumbled. "Kai isn't here yet."

The blunette pouted up at her from the ground, getting to his feet. "Are you sure he isn't?" Tyson cowered as Hilary shot a glare at him, and then turned and left the conference room.

Groaning, Hilary banged her head on the table. It was _obsessive._ It was like she needed to be perfect. She sat up and blew a bang out of her eyes, only to have it fall back in to place. She wouldn't have this problem if the frigging council met at a more _appropriate _time.

About the hundredth sigh that morning escaped Hilary. Even if the meeting was later in the morning, she would still be here…at seven o'clock, waiting for her crazy…colleagues. It was really sad, it just proved how little of a life she had.

"I need an advice column to talk to…write to, whatever to…" Hilary groaned and hit her head on the table yet again.

"…what are you doing?"

Hilary shot upwards, preparing to snap at Kai, but froze, seeing the boy standing before her.

He wasn't smirking, he wasn't laughing, he wasn't really doing anything. Just staring at her, with those abnormal yellow eyes.

Hilary felt a blush rise to her cheeks and then mentally kicked herself. She was such an _idiot._ Acting so retarded…when she should have been poised and perfectly normal for when Mr. President came.

"Hello, Rei," muttered Hilary, her voice showing no affection, but it wasn't harsh. "Glad you made it."

"Don't I always?" replied Rei, seating himself in one of the many empty chairs. He smiled at her and then there was a tense silence between both.

"…nobody else is here yet?" questioned Rei, looking around and trying to start a normal conversation between the two.

Hilary just shook her head.

The silence stretched on, and Rei watched Hilary boredly. Hilary was scribbling on a piece of paper, brown eyes traveling from one side of the sheet to the other.

"KAIIIII!"

"Tyson!"

Both Hilary and Rei jumped and turned to stare at the closed Conference Room door as shouting and loud thumps were heard.

Hilary groaned in embarrassment and then whacked her forehead, standing up. "Good God…" she muttered, swinging open the door. "What are you two doing?"

Tyson and Kai both looked up, Tyson grinning innocently while Kai sighed and fell on his back, Tyson on top of him.

"I'm scaring Kai." Replied Tyson cheerfully. "I need to scare a person daily, remember? I tried you, but…"

Inside the conference room, Rei sniggered at the three friends arguing. Although Kai remained silent throughout most of the conversation, he was very much involved…Hilary said he was the cause for all the disruption in the first place.

"Tyson, you're better off coming late than super early."

* * *

**From: **byakko.dream

**Sent: **April 25, 2005 6: 48 AM

**To: **hamahelp

**Subject: **RE: I want to know you

Soon, but definitely not now. I noticed that a lot of your previous formality has dissipated. I wish mine would as well, but it just seems…so much easier to get you to notice my e-mails if I am formal.

Give it time, Hilary. Give it time.

-byakko.dreams

* * *

Hilary scowled. That e-mail was even shorter than hers!

Grumbling in frustration, Hilary began to type up a response, determined to get this done quickly so she could go and scold Tyson and Kai some more.

Unfortunately, they had been avoiding her for the entire day.

"Whatchya doing?"

Hilary jumped and automatically minimized the screens, turning around in the office seat. Mariam gave her a weird look, falling forwards a bit since she had been leaning on the back of the seat.

"What's the matter with you?" The blue-haired girl asked, cocking her head to one side curiously.

"Nothing," replied Hilary, shutting down the windows and then logging off the Library Computer. "Just some last minute work for the article…"

Mariam nodded, but clearly didn't believe her. However, she said nothing more to the matter and followed Hilary out of the School Library.

"So…what's up?" asked Hilary casually, obviously trying to turn the subject.

"I was just looking for you…" replied Mariam, frowning. "What's the matter with you?" she questioned, looking at Hilary seriously.

"Huh?" Hilary stopped and blinked at the Kinomiya. "What do you…?"

Mariam sighed and then shook her head. "No…nevermind. Let's go find my brother before he and Kai get into some hanky panky mess."

Both girls continued to walk for a minute, and then giggled, hurrying through the halls.

* * *

**From: **hamahelp

**Sent: **April 25, 2005 6: 07 PM

**To: **byakko.dream

**Subject: **RE: Re: I want to know you

Formality?

I didn't think I lost that aspect of our conversations…I always thought that it was nice to have an intelligent conversation with someone.

So far, I like you byakko.dream. However, I don't know you…so…

How can I make a proper judgement?

Please reply soon…

I want to know more. _Need _to know more.

Tell me!

-Hilary

* * *

Looking over the e-mail for the hundredth time, Hilary made her last change to it and then sent the letter. It was, once again, short. But short and sweet, as they always said.

"Hilary! Are you done yet?"

Kenny's voice from the Editor's office rang through the small area.

Hilary nodded, calling back a quick yes. She then opened her Word Document and quickly saved it. As soon as she did that, it would automatically be sent to Kenny.

Just as she was going to shut down the computer, a small bing made her pause.

_An e-mail?_

Hilary's eyes widened. How did he answer so fast? It was…weird… He had to be at a computer!

Instantly, the brunette's fingers poised over the keyboard, her other hand moving the mouse onto the e-mail.

_Alright, byakko.dream, _Hilary thought in a determined matter. _Let's see what you have to say…_

And there you go! That's the end of it!

Review, and sorry for the long Update.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: WOW. TWO YEARS. SOMEONE SHOOT ME. At least this chapter is longer? Apologies for my lack of conviction. There are only two more chapters, so this should be finished soon, anyways, whether anyone still reads it or no. _

_Warnings: Implied slash/shonen-ai. OOC-ness. I haven't written in the Beyblade fandom in far too long for this to be close._

_Also, I caught myself writing Harry instead of Hilary a few times. My apologies if I missed one. D:_

**Chapter 3**

**From: **byakko.dream

**Sent: **April 25, 2005 6: 11 PM

**To:** hamahelp

**Subject:** RE: Re: Re: I want to know you

My favourite colour is red. I like rock music. Basketball is my passion. I hate Math. I like you.

* * *

Hilary's jaw dropped and she groaned, leaning back in her seat. Well, _Jesus_, she thought, scowling at her computer screen. After a moment of fuming she ran a hand through her short hair and straightened again. He was telling more about himself, obviously, and things he felt described who he was. Hilary, on the other hand, found the lack of any _real_ information frustrating.

Well, the best thing to do is fight fire with fire, she supposed. Stick him in her shoes.

She glanced at the closed door of Kenny's office, and her frown deepened. byakko.dream had answered so quickly…he had to be at a computer, right? Then…it couldn't possibly be _Kenny_, could it? A shudder ran through her at the thought. Technically, Kenny was not only one of her best friends in the entire world, he was also her very short, very young _boss_.

Her eyes returned to the short e-mail. Then again, Kenny did not do well with Basketball or rock music. He thought both were barbaric.

Utterly confused, Hilary began to type up an equally short response to her Admirer.

* * *

**From:** hamahelp

**Sent:** April 25, 2005 6:19 PM

**To:** byakko.dream

**Subject: **RE: Re: Re: Re: I want to know you

My favourite colour is blue. I like dance music. I want to be a journalist. I hate Science.

* * *

That night had Hilary awake for far too many hours, checking her e-mail every fifteen minutes, or until she just couldn't take it anymore and had to know if he had e-mailed her back or not. Six o'clock AM found her on her computer, tired and in quite the foul mood, her Inbox still void of any message from anyone.

Had he given up? Well, she wouldn't say she minded all that much. The whole situation was still rather creepy.

With a sigh, she got up and forced some coffee down her throat before preparing for what was sure to be an exhausting day.

She was at school by 7: 15, which was normal and quite possibly a bad habit of hers. With a coffee mug in one hand and a book in the other, she slid down the front of her locker without even bothering to open it and shut her eyes.

Hilary wasn't stupid enough to fall asleep right then and there. Really, everyone knew better than to leave oneself so vulnerable to the hordes of immaturity that stalked the hallways at any and all hours, Hilary better than most considering her best, best, best friend's twin brother was a major contributor to said hordes of immaturity.

That didn't change how tired she was.

Forcing her eyes open she could glare at the wall opposite her, Hilary took a long, long sip of her quickly cooling drink. She set her mug down with a slight clink of metal on tile and turned around on her knees to open her locker and at least dump her bag inside.

A loud, surprised squawk echoed in the hallway as far too many dark blue…_who gives a damn's_ fell out of her locker and all over the tired form of Hilary Tatibana. Confused and a little bit angry, Hilary allowed herself to fall on her back and a large amount of the blue things to sit on her stomach.

"What the…?" She raised her head carefully, scowling at the paper bits and eyes glinting with curiosity. Hilary sat up cautiously and picked up one of the light, dark blue, paper…paper…

_Paper cranes?_

Despite herself, Hilary giggled and crossed her legs as she straightened her back. Paper cranes! That was…that was…well, it was just silly and cute enough that she forgot to be shocked someone had gotten into her locker. She twirled the tiny paper creature between two fingers.

Well, there was only one person she could think of who would possibly do something like this…though how had he gotten her lock combination?

"Hils! What happened?"

Chorusing, questioning voices snapped Hilary out of her contemplation of the paper crane and she let it drop to join the pile around her. She turned her head and raised a hand to hesitantly wave at the shocked figures of Miriam and Tyson Kinomiya.

"I don't know." She replied as Miriam ran forwards to kneel next to her, gaping at the many paper-birds. Tyson was not far behind, looking as tired as Hilary felt – though that was nothing new with the blunette. She turned to look at the many tiny bits of origami scattered inside her organized locker and around her. A bit of white caught her eye, and she frowned, leaning forward.

"How many do you think there are?' Miriam mumbled, breathless with shock and apparently impressed.

"Did _you_ make these Hilary?" Tyson asked, sitting down next to his sister and picking up a crane, studying it much like Hilary had not a minute before.

She shook her head in a distracted response, turning the white square over in her hand. It was a CD case, as far as Hilary could tell. Miriam was also studying the CD, frowning in confusion. With a moment and a click, Hilary opened the case and a piece of paper – the same kind and colour as the cranes – slipped out and onto her lap. Miriam snatched it up before Hilary could even process its existence.

The blue-haired girl's brow furrowed as she read the note and bit her bottom lip. After a moment, she looked up at Hilary's dazed face and Tyson's amused one with a scowl before wordlessly handing the note to Hilary.

_Good morning, Hilary!_

_I made the stupid birds and this CD for you, since we obviously need to educate you in the art of good music. I hope you like the cranes. We are getting somewhere you know. ;)_

_With love,_

_byakko.dream_

Oh.

Hilary read it over once more and then folded it neatly and stuck it in her jacket pocket. Her movements were slow and drawn out, her way of stalling the moment when she'd have to explain to her best friends what the short greeting meant. She clicked shut the CD case and finally raised her eyes to Miriam's.

Miriam was scowling, her arms folded under her breasts as she surveyed her friend. Tyson was looking between, still confused and still holding one of the cranes.

"Okay, Hilary Tatibana: _what the hell?_"

* * *

**From: **byakko.dream

**Sent: **April 26th 8: 42 AM

**To: **hamahelp

**Subject: **Smile?

By the time you read/get this, I'm betting you've already gotten the CD and paper cranes I made for you. I also am going to be that you're trying to figure out what to do with the stupid little things.

I'd tell you how many there are, but I lost count around the same time my fingers cramped up.

-byakko.dream

* * *

Miriam was not happy with Hilary, understatements aside, and refused to speak to said aspiring-journalist for the first two periods of class and even during the forty-five minutes in which Tyson suggested they sit and watch the Boys' Basketball team's morning practice – after, of course, they piled all the paper cranes into a plastic bag Tyson always had lying around.

Hilary didn't understand how Miriam could be so upset. Sure, she hadn't told her about the whole 'secret admirer' thing, but, come on! Miriam wouldn't have told her, either, had she been in the same boat.

When she voiced this, Hilary got a heartfelt glare and a hissed contradiction that _yes_, she would have.

The saddest part was that Hilary found herself entirely too distracted to come up with a way to get back in her friend's good graces or to pay attention in class. Instead, she found her thoughts always slipping back to the bag of paper cranes and the CD byakko.dream had left for her (educate her in music? Ha!).

"Psst!"

Hilary let her pencil fall onto her open notebook at Tyson's slightly conspicuous whisper. She turned in her seat, ignoring their English teacher's interjecting cough, and nodded to him to show she was listening. Tyson grinned.

"Are you going to the dance?" He asked, and, next to Hilary, Kai slapped his forehead audibly. Both Hilary and Tyson shot an amused glance at him, before turning back to each other. Kai was muttering to himself, scribbling furiously in his notebook.

"The dance?" Hilary echoed with a frown. Well, she played a large part in planning it, of course, but she didn't want to actually _dance_. Tyson nodded encouragingly to her, and she settled for, "Maybe."

This was, apparently, enough for her blue-haired friend. "Great! We can all go in a big group!" Tyson said cheerfully. "You, me, Kai, Miriam…hey, we could ask Max and Kenny!"

Here, Hilary suppressed a giggle, trying to imagine Kai or Kenny dancing.

"Max? I thought you didn't like how he looked at your sister." She replied teasingly. Tyson scowled at her, and she endeavoured to answer him. "Well, I suppose we could do that, if Miriam wanted to start talking to me again," she shot a glance at Miriam, who was a couple of seats ahead of her.

"Good! 'Cause then Kai and I can go together and not look, you know, gay."

"_Tyson! _Shut _up_!" Kai had turned full around and chucked his novel (which, Hilary remembered, they were supposed to be reading) at Tyson, earning further giggles from Hilary and more manly ones from Tyson.

"Even though, you know, you _are_ gay?" This earned Hilary a wad of paper thrown at her face.

"I hate you both." Kai hissed, looking around them as though the entire class was about to start condemning him for dating an idiotic boy. His eyes settled on the bright-eyed boy next to him, and his scowl and foul mood intensified. "What are _you_ looking at, Kon? Do your work. Give me back my book Tyson."

Tyson threw the book back to Kai with a barely suppressed chuckle and Hilary grinned. As she turned back to her own work, a pair of yellow eyes caught hers and she blinked, shocked that popular basketball-captain Rei Kon was looking at her. Well. She would just stare right back then.

"_Man_, are my hands ever sore."

Her head spun around again and she stared, panicky, at the dark-skinned boy sitting behind Tyson. Tyson, Kai, and Rei all looked at him too, his voice carrying around the classroom. Hilary noted with some jealousy that their teacher didn't cough at _him_.

Eddie Wheeler was annoying, she found, and most certainly your stereotypical jock. Normally, she would ignore his existence as much as possible, but his last complaint had caught her attention, dragging her thoughts again to the note and paper cranes sitting in her locker.

Eddie was talking to the boys on either side of him – Steven and Michael Who-Gives-a-Damn – with a wide grin on his face. Apparently he had realized a large majority of the class was giving him their attention. He sighed dramatically.

"I take it basketball practice was tough this morning?" Michael replied boredly, leaning back in his seat with his hands tucked behind his head.

"Yeah," Eddied nodded his head, apparently not interested in the fact that his two friends really didn't care. "Captain ran us real hard this morning…I think he was in a bad mood 'cause he didn't sleep last night or something."

"If you don't like it, you're welcome not to come…just don't expect to play, either.' Growled Rei as he turned to face the front again, apparently not interested in his team-mate's complaints.

Eddie raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't say anything of the sort, Rei." He responded smoothly, smiling at the Chinese boy's back. "Basketball's my passion; I'll give up some sleep for it just like you." Rei grunted in response.

Hilary stared at him, heart pounding rebelliously in her chest.

_Basketball is my passion._

_My hands are sore._

The basketball team was around way earlier than everyone else this morning, she knew that, and that gave her admirer plenty of time to break into her locker and stuff his hard work in there. Hilary shuddered and turned slowly back around. Numbly, she reached forward to clench the already-worn school novel in her hands. Somehow, she didn't think Eddie Wheeler was that resourceful, but…those phrases couldn't just be coincidence, right?

Another shudder ran through her. Well, she wasn't quite as interested anymore, that was for sure. She scowled to herself, trying to imagine idiotic, big-headed Eddie Wheeler writing her those e-mails or making the pretty little cranes in his big fingers.

Under her breath, Hilary muttered, "Ew."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: AHAR! AN UPDATE? DUN DUN DUN. Yes, be amazed reviewers and readers. I shall make up for the stupidity of my wandering fingers by updating again. Insert waggly eyebrows here._

_This chapter is a lot shorter than I intended, which means that there's probably going to be a sixth or seventh chapter. GEEZ. When I started this, I planned on just four chapters, but… D: Anyways, it's taken me a week and I end it where I end it because the creativity just stopped flowing for this._

_Warnings, I'm sick. Really sick. So things are going to be off. Other than the characters I mean. Further innuendo here._

_Warnings: Alright, almost-blatant shonen-ai/slash of the TysonxKai variety. And, err, language. Mild, but still._

**Chapter 4**

Hilary had imagined this moment in many different ways over the past, oh, three days. In one of her daydreams, she walked to their regular lunch table and announced she knew who byakko.dream was. Miriam, Tyson, possibly Kai, Max and/or Kenny would all look at her with some form of shock or interest, and she would promptly tell a heart-melting story about all his romantic e-mails and her startlingly amazing abilities as a teenage sleuth. Miriam, of course, would be a perfect, understanding best friend and totally _not_ be angry that Hilary hadn't told her anything about her secret admirer.

In another of her daydreams, Miriam and Tyson and all the other names afore listed already knew about the e-mails and helped her figure out byakko.dream's secret identity (but she, of course, figured it out first) and then they plotted either to a) humiliate him or b) get Hilary to confront him.

Neither of these things happened.

"I have figured him out."

This announcement was followed by a loud bang of cheap metal on a cheaper table as Hilary dropped her lunch tray in front of Tyson, who looked up from his own lunch to give her an annoyed look.

"Fantastic. You can go and give him mushy letters and his cranes back." He grumbled, stuffing another forkful of Mac 'n Cheese in his mouth. Kai, next to him, gave Hilary a quick _I don't care_ look and flipped the page of his novel – _Anna Karenina_** (1)**, which was sadly fitting.

Miriam turned and continued chatting to Max and Kenny simply shrugged, confused and completely uninterested. Suffice to say, Hilary was quit disappointed.

Silently, she took her seat between Miriam and Kenny and was pleased when said girl didn't shift away from her. Things weren't totally lost, then, and it shouldn't be that difficult to salvage Miriam's trust in her.

"Well, alright, Tyson knows what I'm talking about, but aren't any of the rest of you at least _curious_?"

Kai, for once, spoke for them all. "No," he replied immediately, flipping another page. Tyson glanced over and flinched.

"Do you _have_ to do that when I'm eating?" He whined, leaning his elbows on the table to adopt a typical, Tyson-sulk pose. Kai raised an eyebrow, and Hilary found herself, yet again, forgotten.

"Do what?"

"_Read_."

Miriam snorted and Kai returned to his book, scowling to a deeper degree now. He muttered something to himself, most likely unfriendly to annoying blunette's everywhere, but those at the lunch table knew better than to listen to Kai's random rants of anger. Well, really, they couldn't help that they weren't up to his obnoxiously high standards

No one bothered to say _snob_ anymore, by fear of death.

Surprisingly, Hilary joined Kai in the scowl-fest. She folded her arms across her chest, glaring at her surrounding friends and leaned back in her seat, lunch untouched. At this, Miriam rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so you know who the guy is…all the more reason to _stay away from him_." She told the wannabe journalist. Hilary sighed, her angry demeanour fading instantly.

"Yeah, you know, I was kind of thinking that today in English." She mumbled, frowning at the thought of her suspected secret admirer. Max peered around Miriam a Hilary, and both shared a confused look.

"What guy?" Max asked, at the same times Miriam said, "Why?"

Just as Hilary opened her mouth, Tyson cut into the conversation, apparently over Kai's offensive reading habits.

"Hey, I thought you weren't talking to each other?" He waved a finger, motioning to the small space between his sister and friend. With a threatening smack of paperback on stomach, Kai quelled his boyfriend's curiosity, rolling his eyes.

"You are an idiot." His tone was affectionate, despite Tyson's moans from the literary violence Kai had just inflicted upon him. With a satisfying flap of a closing book, Kai shoved his seat back and stood up, ignoring the unhappy glares Tyson sent up to his towering figure. The moody boy turned his eyes on Hilary. "Mr. Richards scheduled another 'emergency'" – here he raised to fingers to make quotations around the word – "meeting today after school, by the way. Guess there's some last minute planning we need to do before recruiting the slaves."

Hilary grinned at him. "Any ideas, this time around?" she asked nonchalantly, enjoying the confusion that swept over the others at the table (besides Kenny) who didn't quite understand the Student Council 'code-speak.'

Kai smirked. "I've got a few, and I think Rei is forcing his posse to join us in the sweat-inducing work of setting up a hormone fest."

"I'm assuming you mean the dance," Max piped up, looking mildly shocked at Kai's er, odd sense of humour. Actually, he seemed surprised Kai had any kind of funny bone.

"Of course." Kai drawled in response quickly, before turning back to Hilary. "If you've got any changes to make to your contact information –"

"Tell you?" Hilary predicted, and then blanched when Kai shook his head.

"Our dear President has the list right now. He needed to make some changes," Here, he paused. "I hope he takes off the combination thing."

She shook her head. "Nah," she told him. "It helped us last year when Nia, our old president, got appendicitis on Valentine's Day." Kai blinked at her, and Hilary rolled her eyes. "Get Rei to tell you the story."

"We're not that chummy." Kai grumbled rebelliously, and Max and Tyson both snickered at his use of the word 'chummy.' He shot both of them his patented death glare, and they reluctantly sobered.

"He's not that bad," Max pointed out cheerfully, and Tyson nodded.

"Yeah! He'd probably be one of the best buds crowding this table if, you know, he figured out the world has a very warped definition of cool." Tyson said seriously enough that Miriam snorted as she drank her juice. Tyson flicked a piece of macaroni at her, earning a panicked squawk.

"_Tyson_!" She wiped at the cheese on her shirt gingerly, muttering about the stupidity of brothers. Now slightly more upset than she had been thus far, she turned her angered glance to Kai, who squared his shoulders in preparation for man's worst fear: an angry woman.

"There is nothing wrong with Rei Kon," Miriam pointed out, her voice stern. She inspected her shirt, and once satisfied there was no artificial cheese on the blue fabric, continued. "You, Mr. Hiwatari, are just upset by the fact that you have to listen to him as long as you're on the student council." Kai snorted.

"I don't have to do _anything_," he responded coldly. Tyson groaned, and sunk lower in his seat. Apparently, today was one of those days where Miriam and Kai were at odds with one another. "Least of all listen to a self-righteous jock who this entire, idiotic school thought would be a good student body representative."

"Well, it was either him or Eddie Wheeler," Max cut in, just as Miriam opened her mouth to say things apparently regarding Rei Kon's outstanding virtues. "And, holy cow, are you ever lucky it wasn't Eddie." He whistled to himself, and then started on his jell-o.

Hilary slouched in her seat at the mention of her suspected byakko.dream. Miriam's eyes narrowed, but neither girl said anything. Max continued.

"He's…well, he's an okay guy and all, but he's a bit selfish." He plopped another spoonful of the orange dessert into his mouth, cheerfully humming to himself. "And conceited, like, really conceited."

"We could tell," Hilary mumbled, thinking back to English. She shuddered at the thought of leaving school events in his hands.

Kai sniffed, tucking his book under one arm. "Whatever. If you need to change anything, now's the time to do it," he said, returning conversation to the vague topic of the Student Council Communication information. "Just go tell Rei." With a shrug of his shoulders, the dual-haired teen stalked his way out of the cafeteria.

Tyson watched him go for a moment, and then returned to his lunch.

* * *

_First chapter without a single e-mail. D: The ending sucks, major-ly, I know. But this is a bit of a filler chapter._

_To everyone, I'm sorry I am so sucky at mysteries. Also, I know I have totally destroyed a lot of people's characters. D:_

**(1)** Tragic Russian literature for a tragic Russian 'blader.


End file.
